


Butterflies and Feathers

by GoddessOfDestruction



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfDestruction/pseuds/GoddessOfDestruction
Summary: Youngjae likes to wake Jaebum with feather-like touches.Jaebum likes to wake Youngjae with butterfly kisses.They may not share a room at the dorm anymore, but they always sleep in the same hotel room.They just happen to be sleeping at a hotel today, so… morning fluff is ensured.





	

It is one of those rare mornings when sleepyhead Youngjae wakes up before early-riser Jaebum. He blinks a couple of times, fuzzy remnants of a dream being chased away as he slowly wakes up. It feels so good to wake up like this, feeling Jaebum's hand on his belly, under his shirt, feeling his soft breath on the back of his neck, and the warmth that emanates from his chest spreading through his whole body. He carefully turns in Jaebum’s embrace so that they're lying down face to face. He smiles, still dopey with sleepiness. His fingers ran up Jaebum's arm ever so slightly, a trail of goosebumps blooming in their awake. Youngjae loves his toned arms. He loves that Jaebum is fit but has no abs; he has a flat tummy and a broad chest that Youngjae loves to pepper with kisses. He rests his hand on Jaebum's hip, his thumb softly caressing his skin before slowly moving his hand up his side. Youngjae's hand is placed flat on his chest, fingers gently tracing his collarbone. Jaebum’s neck is completely exposed, one vein slightly popped up. Youngjae bites his lip.

He shifts his attention to his jaw. God, Youngjae loves Jaebum's jaw. It's so sharp and perfect. Better look away again; he doesn’t want to wake him up just now. His fingers continue their way along his jaw, all the way to Jaebum's ear. Youngjae plays with the soft tissue of his earlobe and cartilage, counting with the pad of his thumb all of the piercing holes in his ear. They're all there. Youngjae smiles again. He loves knowing Jaebum like the back of his hand using only his touch. Youngjae stops for a while, only to fondly admire his sleeping face. He looks so relax and defenseless. This is a side of Jaebum that only Youngjae knows of. He bops the tip of his nose and barely manages to hold back a giggle when Jaebum adorably scrunches up his nose and buries his face in his pillow. His hand moves up Youngjae's back, craving for the younger's warmth. While grazing his thumb over Jaebum's lower lip, Youngjae can only think that his parents made one really good looking son. His parted lips look so kissable but Youngjae tries to ignore them because he doesn't want to wake him up. At least not yet. There's still a part of Jaebum that Youngjae adores to touch and he hasn't given it attention.  His hair.  It's so downy and messy, and, no matter how Jaebum styles it, it always looks great. Youngjae brushes away a few strands away from his forehead and combs it back, gently scratching his scalp. Jaebum hums, so Youngjae continues, carding his fingers through his hair, caringly, trying not to tug on any tangled ends and hurt him. When he scratches that spot in the nape of his neck, Jaebum's eyes flutter open. Youngjae cups his cheek, his thumb stroking his skin. Jaebum grins, big and bright, because it feels like he's waking up to the sight of an angel.

"Good morning,” Youngjae smiles. “How did you sleep?"

"Good," Jaebum says, voice raspy. He grabs Youngjae's warm hand and kisses its palm. "And you?" He asks, leaning forward.

"Me too."

Jaebum presses a chaste kiss on Youngjae's lips. It's such a lazy kiss that it seems like their lips are glued together. He drags his body closer and closer until he's lying on top of Youngjae. Jaebum pecks Youngjae’s lips one, two, three times. Then he peppers his neck with kisses. Youngjae giggles and squirms under his Jaebum’s body. His neck is sensitive and, well, he is ticklish pretty much everywhere. Even though being tickled feels like hell, Youngjae loves it because Jaebum takes his time teasing him. Neck kisses feel like the sweetest of the deaths, and Youngjae would be more than happy to die this way.

Jaebum rests his head on the crook of Youngjae's neck as his giggles slowly subdue. He smiles, hearing the younger's heart wildly thumping in his heaving chest.

"Want some more?" Jaebum asks, his moisty breath tickling Youngjae's skin.

"No," Youngjae chuckles.

He lifts his head, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He kisses his lips, "Really?"

Youngjae grins, "No."

Jaebum kisses Youngjae's forehead, the mole under his eye, the tip of his nose, both his cheeks, his lips again, the mole on his neck, his chest, right over where is heart beats. Youngjae’s pulse ramps up and he melts like butter under the sun. The same happens with Jaebum.

"Love you," one says quietly, like they’re sharing a secret.

"Love you too,” the other replies in the same tone.

They share a slow, tender kiss and fall silent. Jaebum lays his head on Youngjae's chest, head tucked under his chin; Youngjae wraps his arms around Jaebum's middle, fingers carding through the hair of his nape.

They stay like that for a while, hoping that the moment lasts forever.

Then the alarms they set on their phones beep. They are brought back to reality. It’s time to awake up and get out of bed; a fanmeet awaits them, a bunch of interviews too, and then, of course, that night’s concert. Their day surely is packed. 

Jaebum gets off Youngjae and rolls over in bed, lying on his back. Youngjae gets up and pads the few steps to the bed across from the one he slept on. He pulls back the bedclothes and ruffles them, just to lead everyone into thinking that someone actually slept on that bed.

When Jaebum sits up in bed and mumbles that he’s going to take a shower, the next thing he hears is the bathroom’s door slamming shut and Youngjae’s heartily chuckles.

“Little shit,” he chuckles, lying back down in bed. “You’re lucky I like you.”


End file.
